Coming Home
by Chablis Jameson
Summary: Harry returns home after three years of having been missing, and six years after the announcement of his death. When he finds Hermione with a red-headed child, he realizes what he missed over the years. Who is this little girl? What has Hermione done?
1. Nine Years

A/N: Oh, I am so excited about writing this one! I mean, I actually know what it's going to be about, and when I'm gonna write when. I might even finish this. Anyway, read, and review, I will review any authors who review me. Enjoy!

~@~

Nine years. Nine long years. In total, one hundred, eleven months, spent gone.

It was good to be home.

Harry glanced up at the rickety gate in front of the stone walk that lead to the door with the paint peeling. Nine years had certainly taken it's toll on what Harry had once called home. Giving the small house a good look, Harry felt shivers run down his spine. It had nothing to do with the wind, whipping through his jacket. Harry took a deep breath and opened the gate.

The yard was the same as when he left. Cut neatly, a healthy green color. From the walkway, Harry could see the side garden, fresh with the spring flowers in full bloom. Maybe nine years doesn't change much after all.

Stuffing down the butterflies in his stomach, Harry quickly knocked on the worn door, before he lost his nerve. Over come with emotions, Harry felt as if he would burst, and his heart fluttered. Excited and scared at the same time, he struggled to not turn around and flee. _You've waited nine years for this. Nine long years,_ Harry told himself,_ This is what you've dreamed of, what you waited for._ _This is what kept you alive while-_The door opened slowly.

"Hello?" Harry said, eagerly, "Hermione it's - ". Harry stopped and stared at the little girl who had opened the door.

"Are you the guy with the cake? I'm to tell you to take it into the kitchen."

Disappointment clawed at Harry's heart and he struggled to not cry. _Look at me. After all that happened, a little let down and I almost lose it_. Harry shook his head, almost as if to stop the growing dread, combined with a weight, setting in his chest.

"Excuse me, little girl? Is your mother home?"

"You don't have the cake?" Harry shook his head. The little girl's face scrunched up, mutilating her freckles. She leaned her head to one side, tilting her red braids so they fell into her face. She seemed to be studying him, this man without a cake. Harry cleared his throat.

"If you don't have the cake, why are you here? I don't think we are expecting any guests."

"I was looking for someone who used to live her. Could your mummy tell me what happened to the last occupant of this house?"

"I don't know. Probably. Who are you looking for?" The little girl looked up at Harry with a piercing look, as if there was something she couldn't figure out. "Do I know you?"

Harry swallowed and ignored her last question. "Tell your mother I'm looking to find out if she knows where a Hermione - "

"Oh, she still lives here."

Harry's heart stopped and he found it difficult to breath. "She - she does?" He gasped out.

The little girl looked at Harry as if he had something growing out of his head. "Yeah, doesn't everyone know that?" Before Harry could answer she turned around and yelled down the front hall. "There's a man at the door! And he's cake-less!"

From the kitchen came a reply, "Who is it?".

Harry stumbled from where he was standing, and had to lean against the door. _Nine years,_ he thought, _Nine years since I've heard that voice, and it still makes my knees weak._

The girl turned back to Harry. "Who are you?"

Harry struggled to find his voice. When he finally spoke, it came out croaky, "Just tell her it's Harry."

"He says his name's Harry!"

There was a shatter of glass in the next room and within seconds, a door swung open.

"Addison!" Hermione scolded angrily, whipping around the corner. "What have I told you about lying!"

"It's true! Ask him, that's what he said!" The girl known as Addison pointed a finger in Harry's direction. At the sight of Hermione, his emotions had gone into some sort of shock. Expecting to all but weep when he saw her after nine years, Harry couldn't understand why his stomach felt like lead.

Hermione lifted her head up, and her eyes widened. She walked slowly up to Harry, and carefully poked his arm, as if to make sure he was real. Hermione jumped when her finger connected with flesh. 

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

Smiling the sad smile that only Harry could, he nodded.

"But - " Hermione toiled with the words, "But . . . you're dead."

With that, Harry had to dive to catch Hermione as she stumbled and fainted.


	2. Reality

A/N: Hmm . . . not really the best chapter, but I felt the need to update . . . there's still more. I might update the third chapter later today even. Review, and I'll review, like always! Enjoy!

"Hermione?" Harry called softly, "Hermione, dear, wake up."

No response.

"What did you do to her?"

Harry looked at the girl sitting on the floor next to the couch he had carried Hermione on to.

"I didn't do anything to her."

"Well, you did something. She's normally conscious."

"How old are you?"

"Don't we have more pressing matters to think about right now?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll be eight in two days."

"Go get a damp cloth. Maybe that'll wake her up."

The girl sighed and stood up, glancing at Harry only once as she walked to the bathroom.

Harry watched her walk out and turned back to Hermione. "Come on, wake up. Come on."

"Doesn't seem to be working." the girl remarked as she handed Harry the cloth. Ignoring the girl he set to work with patting Hermione's face with it. After a moment or two Harry watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around to take in her surroundings.

"Ha-Harry? Is that really you?"

Forgetting his nervousness from earlier Harry nodded.

"Then it wasn't a dream?" Harry shook his head.

Hermione made a strangled sound in her throat and sat up to hug Harry. Harry embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go. Finally, after nine years, he had her back in his arms.

Harry heard a slight cough off to the side, and felt Hermione pull away.

"Very touching, really, and I'm sure it would mean more if I knew who that man was, but there is the small matter of lunch. And I am very hungry."

Hermione smiled at the girl and brushed away tears on her cheek. "Oh, I forgot. You don't mind eating alone, do you dear? I think I'll stay in here with Harry."

Harry could see the glare the girl gave him, but choose to ignore it. Following Hermione and the girl into the kitchen, he said "I'm Harry by the way. And you are . . . "

"Addison Miranda W-"  
"Would you like a sandwich?" Hermione interrupted, "Or something else?"

"A sandwich, please."

Hermione fixed Addison a sandwich and set it down in front of her. Then, after telling Addison that she'd be in the next room, she walked out, Harry following.

Hermione stopped suddenly and spun around. As if to make sure Harry truly was there she walked around him slowly, looking intently at every inch of him. Harry chuckled nervously.

"Her-Hermione? What-" But Harry was cut off by Hermione falling back onto a couch to his left, and bursting into tears. "Hermione!" Harry cried and rushed over to her, panicked.

"It's . . . it's really you. I never thought - we all believed-" Hermione took a shaky breath and tried to start all over, as Harry wiped gently at her cheeks, "I thought you left me forever. I thought you'd gone away." Hermione sobbed even harder as Harry sat back, stunned.

Finally, he was able to say, "Hermione, I love you. And I'm sorry." He picked up her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Nine years. I thought . . . I thought you broke your promise. " Hermione looked at Harry, deeply. "You remember your promise?"

_Remember it?_ Harry thought, _It was what kept me going._ And, like those many times before, Harry felt the rush of a memory coming to him. And, unlike those many times, he welcomed it.


	3. Memories

A/N: Look at that. Two chapters in one day! Let's see . . . not mine, umm, I still review anyone who reviews me, and anything between /......\ is a flashback/memory. So mainly the whole chapter. Anyway . . . enjoy!

/ "Harry? You're not . . . you're not going to go are you? You'll tell them you can't, right?" Hermione said, reading the letter Harry had just handed her.

"I don't see how I couldn't go." Harry replied, running a hand through his already messy hair. "They need me Hermione."

"But - but you're only eighteen! You could be killed!"

Harry ignored that and took the letter back from Hermione, re-reading it.

__

Dear Order #8,

Word has been received of a planned attack on the Ministry. Reinforcements are being gathered, and the Order of the Phoenix is strategizing. A meeting is being held in Head Quarters. You presence is requested.

Sincerely,

Order #1

"The Order is going into battle Hermione. I'm in the Order. I need to go."

Harry turned around to find a single tear rolling down Hermione's cheek.

"But - the wedding," Hermione started.

"Herm, don't cry. I'll be back for the wedding. That's still six months from now, and I'll be gone a month, two at the most." Harry could tell Hermione didn't believe him. He set the letter on a dresser and walked to where she sat on the bed. Sitting down beside her he picked up her hand and held it tightly. "Don't worry. We'll get married, have lots of little kids, and a dog, and a house with a white picket fence. We'll have Christmas stockings hanging, and Holiday dinners. We'll take the kids to the Hogwarts Express every year, and send them a package each week. They'll grow up and get married and we'll cry at their weddings. They'll have their own kids, and we'll visit and spoil them rotten. We'll grow old together, and patter around the house, and bicker with love. I promise."

Hermione gave a sad smile and said "We better, Mr. Potter. Otherwise, you'll have my wrath to face."

Harry faked a look of horror and Hermione chuckled. But she instantly became serious again. "You'll come back, won't you? You won't leave me?" Hermione looked anxious and bit her lip as she waited for Harry to answer.

"Of course. How could I leave you? I'll come back."

"Always?"

Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and whispered, "Always. I promise."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too."

And with that Harry leaned down and gave what would be his most memerable kiss to Hermione.\

Harry shook his head, ridding it of the memory that had come and gone in seconds. Well he kept his promise. He was back. And, boy, did it feel great


	4. Revelations and Realizations

A/N: I known it's been forever, but here's the next chapter! As usual, I'll review anyone who reviews me! Enjoy! (BTW if you have any ideas on what to do next in this story, or if you want to see something, e-mail me, or leave a review)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Simple as that. Only Addison belongs to me.

~@~

Addison sat at the kitchen table, trying to resist the urge to throw her sandwich at the door connecting to the living room. Through that door she could hear Hermione's tears and the rise and fall of voices but couldn't make out the words.

_Who does he think he is? He's barely been here ten minutes and he's already ruining what little I have_, Addison thought, poking at the sandwich.

_You're just like her, _a voice said, _ you've spent too much time with her, it's uncanny. _

Addison stood up quickly, almost knocking the chair over. "No! I'm not!"

That man . . . So that was the man that everyone had to compete with for Hermione's attention. This morning that man was a mere _memory_, but now . . . where did this leave Addison?

She was over reacting, that was all. This man had barely been here, and already she was planning her end? _Get a grip on yourself Addie. _

But . . . Hermione wasn't one to back out on her promises. This man, this _Potter_, walks in and . . . 

Addison felt the rush of a memory coming on, and, unlike the many other times, she welcomed it.

/ "Addie?" Hermione called, "Addie, can you come here?"

"Where are you?"

"In the study."

Addison walked out of her room, into the hall, down six stairs or so, down another hall, and opened the second door to her left.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about eating here today. Just the two of us." Hermione said, looking up from her pile of books on her desk.

"Just us? Are you serious?"

"It's been too long since you and I have spent anytime together. It's just, I've been so busy with work, and then there's Ron . . ." Hermione sighed. "Yes. Just us."

"No Margaret or the rest, no Perry or Peter, no Gordon or the others? Just you and me?"

Hermione smiled. "I think Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Percy and Penelope can use a break."

"They're not dropping their brats off over here, are they?"

"Addison!"

"Fine. They aren't bringing the kids over here, right?"

"No."

"Yes!" Addison jumped up and ran over to where Hermione sat and gave her a hug.

"It's been that long, huh?"

"Almost a year."

"Wow." Hermione pulled back and gave Addison a hard look. "Look, I promise to spend more time with you, just us. I haven't been around much, but things are going to change this time, and I mean it. Got that?"

"Yeah."

"You're a great kid. Just like- well . . . you mean a lot to so many people. Don't forget it." Hermione smiled and gave Addison's nose a little tweak. "Now, how's homemade chicken sound? Good?"

"Great."

"Good, cause that's what you're getting. It'll be a bit, but I could use some help."

Hermione got up and headed for the kitchen with a grinning Addison following.

_Maybe she does mean it this time. Maybe, for once, I'll come before work and the others._

At that moment the knock was heard. Addison looked around, surprised to see Hermione was already in the kitchen.

"Addie, can you get that for me?"

"Yes."

"If it's the guy with your cake, tell him to bring it in here."

"Got it."

With that Addison headed to the door./

Well, that man may have ruined her lunch with Hermione, therefore, the new beginning that it signified, but Addison would not let him ruin more.

Smiling that grin that Hermione referred to as the Fred and George Weasley grin (and that Hermione hated), she snuck up to the door connecting to the living room and stuck and ear to it.

~@~

"Harry? Dear?" Hermione looked at the man sitting across from her, staring of into space.

It was a dream come true. One minute she's holding back tears, thinking of him, the next, she's holding him, brushing away tears of joy. It literally hurt her heart. But in a good way, not like the other hurts.

It had been _so long_. Her arms ached to pull him into a tight hug, and never let go, to kiss his face endlessly. So, she did.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, shocked out of his spacing out state. Then realizing what Hermione was doing, he quieted down and gave a kiss or two of his own.

As Hermione kissed, she worked hard to erase the past in her mind. The fear, the worries, the crying, the hurt. None of it mattered anymore. Harry was back in her arms where he belonged. And he was _alive_.

Suddenly Hermione pulled back. Harry was alive. But . . . he couldn't be, could he? Hermione had identified his body herself, all those years ago.

It wasn't a dream come true. It was a dream.

Hermione felt her heart break, and briefly wondered how much more she could take.

Concern in Harry's eyes he gently touched her shoulder. Hermione jumped back and hit her elbow on the side of the couch. She rubbed her elbow where she had hit it.

No, it wasn't a dream then. But if it wasn't a dream . . . 

Hermione suddenly gasped and stood up, slowly backing away.

This wasn't her Harry. This wasn't Harry at all!

Only one type of wizard would need to disguise as Harry. A Dark wizard.

Hermione let out a strangled noise, and backed up against the wall as "Harry" advanced on her.

_I'm coming Harry,_ she thought_, I'll be there soon._

She screamed as "Harry" reached for her neck.


	5. Author note - please read

I hate to say it, but it'll be awhile until I update any story. A few months ago my mom told me she had lung cancer, and it's progressed quickly. She slipped into a coma last week, and hasn't got much longer. Needless to say I won't be around much. I'm sorry, and I'll try to come back as soon as possible. If you still wish to read some great fanfiction, I recommend Addie Riddle's stories. Until later. Once again, I am so sorry. *finger's cross*


End file.
